Trapped In A Room No Jutsu!
by Animagination
Summary: The characters of Naruto are all trapped in a room together? Who knows what will happen! Rated T for language and mature themes!
1. Chapter 1

Ani (short for Animagination): Hey everyone, I've locked all my favourite Naruto characters in a room together! What will happen!

Naruto: What the hell where am I?!- ttebayo

Sakura: I have no idea

Sai: Nor do i

Naruto: Nor?

Sai: nor

Naruto: Nor?

Sai: yes. Nor

Naruto: …

Tsunade: Calm down everyone! I, as the Hokage, will protect you all!

Jiraiya: And why do we need protecting?

Naruto: Pervy-sage! I thought you were dead?- ttebayo

Jiraiya: I am

Tsunade: NO! it cant be!

Orochimaru: sup' Jiri

Jiraiya: The sky

Naruto: DIE OROCHIMARU DIE (attacks snake-guy)

Ani: STOOOOOOOOP! This is my world so no fighting!

Tsunade: WHY OH WHY!

Everyone: WHAT!

Tsunade: I call level 5 emergency! Naruto kill Ani!

Naruto: why?

Ani: Yeah why? That's nice, ive just met you and you already want to kill me?

Sai: That is quite mean Hokage –same

Shikamaru: yup

Ino: yup

Choji: Om nom no- yu- om nom o-p- om nom

Orochimaru: That's really mean!

Jiraiya: Coming from you?

Oro: yes

Jiraiya: well it is true…

Tsunade: But she-!

Hinata: umm…

Kiba: mean

Shino: …

HInata: umm..

Umm..

Umm…

That's was…

Umm

Not vey nice hokage- same

…

Tsunade: There is only one possible explanation for all this!

Sasuke: And what is it?

Naruto: SAAAASUUKEEEE! COME HOME!

Sasuke: No.

…

…

…

Tsunade: Quick, we must escape!

Ani: You cant.

Tsunade: Quickly!

Sai: why?

Tsunade: The greatest threat we have ever faced had just appeared before us.

Tobi/Obito: Hello

Tsunade: NOT YOU

Tobi: But tobi is a good boy

Kakashi: Obito! Why are you so evi-

Tsunade: LISTEN!

Ino: What?

Naruto: What granny? Dattebayo

Tsunade: what im about to tell you will shock you to your very core, it will haunt you, destroy you, plague you, toy with your mind, even twist your personalities

Ani: (Yawn)

Tsunade: We are trapped inside one of the internets most horrible creation.

Ani: (yawn)

Tsunade: We are inside a-

Naruto: TELL US ALREADY STUPID OLD LADY!

Tsunade: A FANFICTION OKAY! WE'RE TRAPPED IN A FREAKING FAN FICTION!

Everyone but Ani: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto: Wait, what's a fanfiction?


	2. Chapter 2

Trapped in a room no Jutsu

A/N: Thank you Mimi and Narutolover0002 for your reviews! Mimi, sorry to give spoilers but I go off the manga, not the anime J, I apologise for spoilers! Time for Chapter 2! Yaaay! Oh and the –same should be –sama, autocorrect is a bitch.

Ani: A fanfiction is where I trap you in my own little world and make you do whatever I want

Obito: So it is an Infinate Tsukuyomi then

Madara: Yes, it does seem like it.

Ani: Now that you mention it…

Tsunade: SHES WORKING WITH THE ENEMY NOW TOO! KILL THE BITCH!

Ani: shush shush Tsunade-hime, im not going you hurt you…

Tsunade: And how do we kno-

Ani: …much

'…'

'…'

Naruto: SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSUUUUUUUU UUUUUUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Sasuke: yes

Aizen: yes

Ani: He said sasuke not sousuke silly

-POOF! The shinigami disappeared-

'…'

Naruto: COME HOME!

Sauce-gay: No.

Naruto: -whispering- I love you

Sauce-gay: Wha-?

Naruto: NOTHING

'…'

Ani: This is getting boring lets play a game!

Orochimaru: I like games

Kabuto: I know you do Orochii-sama 3, spesh in bed!

Oro: -blush-, silly, save that for back home

All: 'ooooooooooo laaaa laaaaa'

-wolf whistle-

Ani: Lets play spin the bottle!

Jiraiya: But there is no bottle…

-Ani waves magical wand of magic and POOF, bottle appears-

Ino: Ill spin first!

-Ino spins and lands on Shikamaru-

Shikamaru: didn't see that coming

Temari: Pfft… I don't care

-ShikaIno make out scene-

Temari: I do not care at all

ShikaIno: mwa mwa mwa uugh nnarrgg mwa

Temari: THAT'S ENOUGH WHORE GET OFF HIM NOW! –Yanks Ino's hair-

Ani: NO BITCH FIGHTING IN MY FANFICTION, yet…

-Shikamaru spins the bottle and it lands on Obito-

'…'

Shikamaru: you killed my dad

Ino: and mine, you bastard

Ani: well this isn't awkward at all…

TUNE IN NEXT CHAPTER FOR SOME MORE AWKARD SPIN THE BOTTLE FUN YAAAAAAAAAAY!


End file.
